Reach Out and Touch Faith
by Misericordia13
Summary: I am but a shepherd... Short chapter fics about Bray Wyatt gathering his family.
1. Ride On

**A/N: this one started out as Bray getting a fan to join his family, but I wanted to extend it to how he met Luke and Erick too. Eventually, the chapter about the fan will be the last one. I still have to write the chapter for Erick, so keep an eye out for that. Anyway, enjoy! **

Luke Harper sat alone in a booth at the back of the truck stop, a mug of steaming black coffee in his fist. He glanced out the window again, glancing at the black Mack truck parked there. After two days straight in that truck, it was good to be sitting somewhere else. Even if the booth chair was hard. "Need anything, sweetie?" Asked the blonde waitress. He glanced down at the half eaten burger on his plate. "Actually, you got a to go plate?" He replied as he looked back at her. She wasn't a bad looking girl. Long blonde hair and brown eyes. He spotted her name tag, and then spotted the gold band on her finger. Oh well, so much for that. She grabbed one from behind the counter and handed it to him. "Thanks, April." She smiled warmly at him before turning to leave, her apron fluttering around her.

He took another gulp of his coffee and slid a ten under the salt and pepper shaker. He slid from the booth and walked to the bathroom, stretching his legs while he still had the chance. He took a leak and washed his hands stopping for a minute to look at his face in the mirror. He looked old. He was long overdue for a haircut and a shave, and the bags under his eyes did him no justice. He thought for a bit about taking a break from truck driving, but he knew it wouldn't be much different than the time he spent driving.

He had started driving to have something to do with himself. No home, no family, no where to lay his head. Everything he owned in this world was in that truck. He took off his hat and wet his hands, smoothing the water through his hair. Back to work. He put the Harley Davidson cap back in place and walked outside, grabbing the plate with the leftover food. Duke would probably appreciate it. "Thanks Mr. Safe travels." April bid him as she cleaned his table, pocketing the ten. "Thank you."

He stepped outside back into the stifling hot air. Summertime in South Carolina was no joke. Good thing he's just passing through. As he fished for the keys he spotted a figure off to the side of his truck. "This is a beautiful rig you got here, man." Said a man wearing a fedora. His face was shadowed beneath the hat, but Luke could make out a long beard and long hair. "Thanks." "Any chance I can catch a ride with you?" "Depends if my dog agrees." Duke, his big chocolate lab was perched in the passenger's seat, wondering why Luke hadn't climbed in yet. "I'm pretty good with dogs." The man smiled. "Where ya headed?" Luke asked him. "Right now, out of South Carolina." "I'm going to Georgia, if you're headed that way you can ride. If Duke agrees, anyway." The stranger agreed and opened the passenger door.

The lab stood his ground in the passenger seat, staring the stranger down. The man eyed him, sternly but without aggression. "Hey boy, mind if I ride?" Duke hunched up, suspicious of him. The man offered his hand to him, palm up with his fingers outstretched. Duke sniffed him and left the seat, letting him in. "You must be a dog guy, Duke never lets anyone ride." Luke observed as he climbed behind the wheel, pausing to give Duke the rest of his sandwich.

"I'm Luke, by the way. Luke Harper."'He said as he turned the key, the engine roaring to life. "My name's Bray Wyatt."


	2. Breakdown

A/N: I think there will be one more chapter added after this one.

The Wyatt Family's Bitch: Glad you liked it! I was going to leave it a one-shot but since you liked it so much I decided to extend it ^_^

Erick Rowan stood leaning against the railing, staring down at the river rushing beneath him. The alcohol burning in his belly and his mind whirring with thoughts. She left him. Why would she leave him? He had no family, and now Emma had left him. Left him for another man.

Slowly he stepped over the railing. He held the rails tightly as he stepped to the very edge of the bridge, the toes of his boots hanging off the edge. Holding on tightly, he leaned forward to watch the water rush very far below him. Tears rushed down his face as he felt the wind blow against his face. This would be the last time he's feel the wind. He'd always been afraid of water. He figured drowning would be the most peaceful of endings.

He'd left all of the lights on at home and a note for Emma. Maybe she'd miss him once he was gone. Probably not.

He shut his eyes tightly, letting go with one hand. He extended the other hand, holding on by just his fingertips.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, man." Came a deep voice from behind him. "You don't even know me." Erick growled, angry that someone was interrupting his moment. "Oh I know you, Erick."

He grabbed the railing again to turn and look at the man. The stranger wore a fedora low enough that it shielded his eyes in shadow. The corner of his lips curved into a knowing smile. "Who are you?" "The name's Bray. I'd shake your hand if you were on the other side of that railing." "I think I'm fine right here." Erick replied, turning his back to Bray. He dangled one foot over the edge, flirting with the danger.

"I know you're not fine, Erick." Bray told him. "I know Emma left you. And I know you feel like you're alone." "How do you know about her? How do you know our names? Who are you?!" Erick roared, angered by the mention of her name. "I know a lot, Erick. You can too, if you walk upright." "The fuck are you talking about man?" Erick spat. "Just leave!" "Erick Erick Erick, your true family is waiting! Join us! Walk upright with us!"

Erick turned to look at him, trying to process what he had said. "Why would anyone care about me?" "The world doesn't understand you. We understand you." Erick shook his head in disbelief. "Why are you doing this man? You think you're going to get a medal or something? Maybe a headline in tomorrow's paper? Newsflash dude, no one cares about me." Bray laughed gleefully. "Oh, I don't need no fifteen minutes of fame my man. One day the world will know the name Bray Wyatt! If you come with me, they can know the name Erick Rowan as well!"

Erick shook his head, angry tears spilling down his cheeks and soaking into his beard. He leaned forward, holding on my his fingertips again. He shut his eyes tight again.

He let go.

The wind rushed against his face, the sound of the river flowing filling his ears as he began falling forward. What a relief, to know it would all be over soon.

A strong hand grabbed him, a man with a fistful of his jacket the only thing stopping him from falling. He was pulled backwards and a arm snaked across his shoulders as he was pulled over the railing. "Come with me."


	3. Kingdom Come

**A/N: thanks for the follow, phoenix360 and thanks for following jesuislananas ^_^ I may extend this fic a bit more, I'm not sure just yet. Lemme know what you guys think about it! You too, Wyatt Family's Bitch ^_^**

Luke and Erick sat at bedside, their hands grasping the frail old woman's. Her breath rattled in her chest as she breathed in with small gasps, the natural motion becoming more and more taxing. She turned to face Luke and with great difficultly she asked him to fetch Bray. He released her hand and hurried towards the door as she turned her attention to Erick. She gripped his hand tightly and urged him to move closer. She whispered to him that in time to come he would be overlooked but to not despair. He is very bit as important as Luke or Bray.

Luke returned with Bray on his heels. He stood by Erick as Bray took the old woman's right hand. "You needed me, Sister Abigail?" She smiled at him, rubbing the pad of her thumb across Bray's knuckles. She motioned from him to come closer. "You are the one. They chose you, long before you were ever existent." She whispered in his ear before gently kissing his cheek. Luke and Erick shed a tear, all of them fearful of loosing their mother figure. Bray kissed the back of her hand, watching with clear eyes as her breathing became ragged. "I love you, sister Abigail." He breathed and she watched him with heavily lidded eyes. She breathed in timidly and exhaled one last time, the last breath in her body escaping with a ragged sound. All three boys bowed their heads, saying a silent prayer for her. Bray closed her eyes and paused for a moment, brushing a strand of her long white hair behind ger ear.

Hours later Erick stepped into Sister Abigail's room to find Bray still there, rocking in her chair next to the bed With his fedora low over his eyes.


	4. I'm With You

She sat on the sidewalk outside of the arena with her face in her hands. The show was over and now she was all alone, trying to figure out how to get home. Angry tears fell across her fair cheeks, leaving dark streaks of makeup behind. "You look lost little lamb." Came a voice from over her shoulder. "I am. My friend and I had a falling out, and I don't think he's coming back." A big hand rested on her shoulder, and he turned her to face him. He crouched at her side, lifting her chin with a curled finger. "Don't cry anymore little one." With his thumb he brushed away her tears. "You're not alone. Walk upright with us." He offered her his hand and she took it, allowing him to help her up.

With that she walked into the darkness, hand in hand with Bray Wyatt.


End file.
